1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle luggage compartment closed by a trunk lid having a support for immobilizing a storage module and from which the storage module can be pulled out.
2. Discussion of the Background
Luggage compartments of motor vehicles are generally delimited by lateral walls, a front partition, a lid, a floor and a luggage cover. The luggage cover can consist of a lid, or a shelf.
French Patent FR-A-774951 describes a luggage compartment having a hinged lid connected to the back of the rear seats of the vehicle and in which storage modules can be individually pulled out.
French Patent FR-A-740021 describes a luggage compartment where storage modules are supported by flat surfaces which allow the storage modules to be pulled out.
Nevertheless, these known luggage compartments are not very suited to the transport of delicate items such as clothing.